HeadPhones, Skulls, and Bear Talon Necklaces
by Claire Napier
Summary: Anna is growing impatient. Whenever she asks where Yoh and Faust are, Eliza giggles. Then one day, she finds out a secret about the boys that she doesn't want to believe. YohFaust written as a gift for a dear friend, Taitofan! A few German words included.


Anna sat on the window ledge peering quietly out. It was a beautiful day today. She sighed as her fingers twisted around her scarf. When would Yoh be back? She slumped back against the wall. He was gone so often nowadays. So was Faust.

Usually, it was just Anna and Eliza, sitting around waiting for the boys to come home. Eliza would look out the window and smile, as if she knew something Anna didn't.

Anna would always ask the same question,

"What is it Eliza?"

And Eliza would always give Anna the same answer,

"Nothing, Miss Anna."

It irritated Anna to all extent. Why couldn't Eliza give her a straight answer? Especially, a few days ago, when Anna found notes in Faust's room while cleaning. They were addressed to Faust, usually in pink envelopes, and they never said who it was from. Never. Eliza just looked at Anna and smiled more.

"Faust must have an admirer." She had said.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Anna asked, puzzled.

"Not a bit." Eliza replied, happily.

By this, Anna was amazed. If any other girl even came NEAR Yoh... Anna shuddered. She hated the mere thought of it.

Anna swung her leg back and forth. Then, she heard foot steps. Anna quickly pressed her face to the window. It was Yoh and Faust! They were finally home! Eliza came and sat by Anna. They watched.

Anna watched as Faust bent down. Yoh's head was in front of Faust's head so she couldn't see what they were doing. They stayed like that for at least a minute! Anna looked confused. Finally Faust stood up and Yoh turned around.

Both of their faces were flushed and Faust's hair was messier than usual. Eliza giggled.

"What is it Eliza?" Anna asked.

Giggle.

"Nothing, Miss Anna."

Eliza got up to open the door. Anna stayed still, listening to Eliza open it cheerily.

"Oh! Faust, Yoh! Didn't have TOO much fun, did you?" Eliza giggled.

Anna rolled her eyes impatiently and got up.

"How in the WORLD could you have fun buying groceries?" Anna said rather loudly.

Yoh and Faust looked at each other.

"G-groceries?" Yoh stammered.

Anna's jaw dropped.

"How could you be gone for three hours and NOT get the groceries!"

Yoh opened his mouth, but promptly shut it when he saw Anna's angry, red face..

"We were doing something else." Faust said, semi-confidently.

"Like WHAT!" Anna yelled, veins appearing across her forehead.

"We were..." Yoh put his arm around Faust's waist.

Anna looked at Yoh then at Faust then back to Yoh. Everyone fell silent. Eliza giggled. Anna looked completely bewildered.

"Y-Yoh? Are you...?" Anna paused, unable to push that final word out of her mouth.

Yoh nodded.

"That means..." Anna mumbled.

"...Yea." Yoh said, clinging tighter to Faust's waist.

Silence. Eliza held back joyous laughter. Anna looked at her, still completely shocked. Then it hit her.

"You knew...didn't you?" Anna asked, feeling like she had been left out.

Eliza nodded, grinning. Suddenly, it all rushed to her. The notes, Yoh's clothes in Faust's room, and Yoh's broken bed. She shuddered. What were they doing that made Yoh's bed break?

On second thought, she didn't really want know.

Somersaults

Faust looked at Eliza and smiled softly. His eyes were sad. She gave him a look as if to say, "It's okay, please be happy."

Eliza had learned to accept this sudden change of heart. She thought Yoh was very lucky to have Faust's love. When she and Faust were together, she was so much in love. She had felt so at peace. She had felt happy. Now it was Yoh's turn to feel that happiness.

Yoh clung to Faust's waist like a small child clinging to it's mother. Yoh didn't know why he loved Faust. There was something about him that Yoh adored. Maybe it was Faust's charisma, or maybe his looks. Yoh smiled, Faust's eyes were sexy. Or maybe it was his devotion and his kindness. Whatever it was, Yoh couldn't bear to let it go.

Faust looked away from Eliza, he just couldn't look at her. It made him so sad. He had risked his sanity for her. She had been the only one who was kind to him. He had become a necromancer, just so he could see her face again. And, this is how he had repaid her. He had abandoned all of those old feelings, just so he could make room for new ones. Feelings for Yoh. Yoh was his present and possibly his future.

What made Faust hurt so much was the fact that he had left the most beautiful woman in the world for Yoh. Yoh was a child. He couldn't help but think that this was wrong on so many levels.

Anna stared in silence.

"My fiancee is gay. MY fiancee is GAY. My FIANCEE is gay. Oh...my...god...my fiancee IS gay."

Anna tossed the thought around in her head over and over. Well sure, she wasn't obsessive in love with Yoh, but she loved him all the same. The fact that he ditched her for a guy is what bothered her. She was trying to be thoughtful. Really, she was. But the thought of Yoh and Faust being "together"(in the most literal sense of the word) made her stomach do somersaults.

For the longest time, they all just stood in the foyer, staring at the floor. Yoh's hand started to shake with excitement. His hand had traveled to Faust's lower stomach, so very close to Faust's pants. His face was on fire.

Eliza, seeing Yoh's obvious excitement, broke the silence.

"Let's go make dinner, Anna." Eliza said, happily.

"Oh...Alright." Anna walked, dazed, into the kitchen.

"Give her time," Eliza walked towards the kitchen, "Oh, and don't be too loud." Eliza whispered in Faust's ear, smiling. She stepped into the kitchen and closed the door.

Faust put his hand on Yoh's head. He loved that Eliza was so understanding.

"No more hiding, _meine schatz."_

Yoh looked up at Faust at smiled.

"It's so sexy when you speak German." Yoh replied, smiling.

Yoh tugged on Faust's jacket. The doctor smiled and laughed.

"Okay let's go."

Yoh grabbed Faust's hand and led him into the bedroom.

"Oh, _meine schatz_," Faust thought, closing the door, "_Ohne dich kann ich nicht_ _leben._"

The End


End file.
